Day Off
by Naoko Horie
Summary: Levi yang seorang anggota kepolisian dan Hanji yang seorang Dokter menikah dan telah memiliki tiga orang anak. Levi mendapat tugas mendadak dari sang komandan dan menitipkan ketiga anaknya pada Eren dan Mikasa. saat di titipkan Eren dan Mikasa bertemu rekan sejawat mereka. dan apa jadinya saat salah satu dari ketiga anak itu hilang?/AU
1. Chapter 1

Halo, Naoko – chan desuu, saya kembali dengan cerita baru dan seperti biasa cerita fanfict geje ala saya. Dan maaf kalau ada karakter yang OOC dan kurang sempurna, karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra & the Backbone. :-D

Disclaimer :

Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)

Hajime Isayama

Levi, OC, Squad 104th

 **Day Off**

 _'To : Levi'_

 _'Aku mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan liburan bersama Nanaba saat kau membaca surat ini. Ah, karena besok libur aku ingin kau mengawasi dan membawa anak – anak jalan - jalan. Aku akan pergi selama dua hari. Aku juga sudah menaruh beberapa catatan yang ku tempel di pintu kulkas. Selamat bersenang – senang._

 _Love, Hanji_

Begitulah isi surat yang ada di atas meja telepon begitu Levi pulang dari kantornya di kepolisian kota. Dengan setengah mengumpat dia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang tampak hening, kemudian dia pun menuju ruang televisi yang berada diseberang ruang tamu dan menemukan ketiga anaknya tengah tertidur pulas. Saat dia akan berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya putri sulungnya terbangun.

"Hoam, Papa." Katanya sambil mengusap sebelah matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Jangan bangunkan adikmu, aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Levi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Uhmm." Katanya sambil mengangguk.

Setelah menaruh jas dan tasnya, Levi beranjak menuju dapur. Lengkap dengan apron dia pun memasak untuk ketiga anaknya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Papa, kita akan makan apa? Baunya enak." Kata putrinya sambil berjalan mendekati meja makan dan mencoba meraih sebuah pisau.

"Nadine, jangan sentuh itu ! kembali ke ruang TV sekarang." Teriak Levi dan terdengar suara tangisan dari ruang TV.

"HUAAA… !"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" umpat Levi.

"Itu karena Papa teriak – teriak sih." Kata Nadine mengingatkan.

"Tch." Umpatnya sambil mematikan kompor dan berjalan menuju ruang TV.

"Nadine, jangan sentuh apapun !" Katanya sebelum meninggalkan putrinya di dapur.

"Baik." Katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sesampainya di ruang TV putranya terbangun karena tangisan putra bungsunya.

"Papa, kau sudah pulang ya? Hoam." Katanya sambil mengusap mata sebelah kirinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Alex, pergilah ke dapur dan awasi kakakmu." Kata Levi sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung putra bungsunya agar berhenti menangis.

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang TV.

Setelah si Bungsu agak tenang, dia pun bernafas lega. Kemudian terdengar benda terjatuh dari dapur. Dia pun segera beranjak dari ruang TV sambil menggendong si bungsu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya begitu sampai di dapur.

"Ini semua karena Alex. Alex, kau yang harus membersihkannya." Kata Nadine sambil menunjuk adiknya.

"Bukan, ini salah Nadine." Bantah Alex dan menunjuk Nadine.

"Sudah cukup. Kalian berdua, bersihkan semua ini. Semua harus beres dalam 15 menit. Apa kalian mengerti?" Kata Levi, pelipisnya sudah mulai berkedut karena ulah anak – anaknya.

"Baik." Jawab keduanya lemas.

15 menit kemudian, Levi kembali kedapur. Dan benar saja dapur sudah bersih dan kedua anaknya sudah duduk manis didepan meja makan. Dan Levi pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. 30 menit kemudian makanan pun sudah tersedia di meja. Dan mereka pun makan bersama dalam hening. Selesai makan seperti biasa, Nadine dan Alex akan membantu membereskan meja dan Levi yang akan mencuci piring. Selesai membantu didapur Levi memberi instruksi pada kedua anaknya untuk segera sikat gigi, dan setelah itu mereka bersantai menonton TV sedangkan Levi membereskan ruang TV. Setelah selesai, Levi melirik jam dan sudah jam setengah 9, tapi anak – anaknya masih asik menonton TV dan si bungsu juga tidak terganggu tidurnya. Untuk 20 menit kedepan Levi bisa menghela nafas.

"Apa kalian sudah mandi?" Tanya Levi pada kedua anaknya.

"Sudah, tadi sebelum mama pergi, dia memandikan kami dulu." Jawab Alex sambil bermain game.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dan kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, jangan ganggu adikmu dan jangan berisik." Kata Levi sambil meninggalkan ruang TV dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untu mandi.

15 menit kemudian, dia pun kembali keruang tamu, dan mendapati putrinya Nadine sudah tertidur dalam posisi duduk, dan putranya masih menonton TV tapi sudah terkantuk – kantuk. Dia pun melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 9.

"Ayo, kalian berdua. Sudah waktunya tidur." Kata Levi sambil menggendong Nadine dan Alex.

"Hoam, Papa kapan Mama pulang?" Tanya Alex.

"Lusa dia sudah pulang." Kata Levi sambil menurunkan Alex ditempat tidurnya.

"Aku rindu Mama. Biasanya dia akan membacakan cerita untukku dan Nadine sebelum kami tidur." Kata Alex sambil berbaring. Levi segera membaringkan Nadine ditempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya juga mencium keningnya.

"Memangnya cerita apa yang biasanya dia ceritakan pada kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Dia cerita tentang putri tidur dan putri duyung." Katanya.

"Dan cerita apa yang kalian sukai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm, Putri Duyung. Nadine akan minta cerita itu diceritakan lagi meski Mama menceritakan cerita lain." Katanya lagi.

"Bagian mana yang kalian sukai dari cerita itu?" Tanya Levi sekali lagi.

"Hmm, bagian putri duyung itu harusnya jadi buih tapi tidak jadi, karena pangeran menyadari bahwa dia mencintai sang putri, dan mengejar sang putri yang pergi dari istana." Kata Alex.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanyanya.

"Sang pangeran dan putri itu kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia." Kata Alex.

"Tidurlah, besok kalian harus bangun pagi – pagi." Kata Levi sambil menyelimuti Alex.

"Selamat malam, Pa." Kata Alex.

"Selamat malam." Katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Alex menuju box bayi dan menggendong si bungsu menuju kamarnya.

'Dasar empat mata bodoh, bisa – bisanya dia menceritakan cerita putri duyung dengan akhir yang salah begitu.' Batinnya.

Setelah mematikan lampu kamar kedua anaknya dia pun menidurkan si bungsu di kamarnya dan mengunci pintu serta jendela dirumahnya juga mematikan lampu di ruang TV dan Ruang tamu. Setelah itu dia pun berbaring disebelah si Bungsu.

SKIP

Beberapa jam kemudian Levi terbangun karena si bungsu menangis. Dan sedikit terkejut karena kedua anaknya yang lain juga tertidur disamping si bungsu dengan wajah polos dan tanpa terganggu. Levi pun bergegas membuatkan susu untuk si bungsu sambil menggendongnya di dapur. Setelah itu Levi menenangkan si bungsu dahulu baru kembali kekamar dan menidurkannya lagi. Meski si bungsu sudah tertidur tapi Levi masih terjaga dan dua jam kemudian dia pun tertidur.

SKIP

Levi terbangun karena suara gaduh di sampingnya. Mencari asal suara, dia menemukan Alex tengah bermain dengan adiknya.

"Papa, Paman Irvin meneleponmu katanya ada tugas mendadak. Ada kasus yang mesti kau selesaikan." Kata Alex.

"Dimana Nadine?" Tanyanya.

"Dia mengambil Koran di depan. Dan pesan paman Irvin tadi dia akan memberikan instruksi dikantor nanti." Kata Alex.

"Aku akan cuci muka dulu. Kau jaga adikmu sebentar." Kata Levi sambil bergegas kekamar mandi. Dikamar mandi dia baru tersadar kalau hari ini tidak ada yang menjaga ketiga anaknya, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segera dan menyambar handphone yang tergeletak dimeja rias Hanji. Dan dengan cepat dia menekan nomor dan mendialnya.

"Petra. Apa kau bisa menjaga anak – anakku?" Tanya Levi dengan nada cukup tenang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang sangat sibuk. Memangnya Hanji – san ada dimana?" Tanya Petra.

"Dia sedang liburan bersama sahabatnya selama dua hari." Katanya lagi.

"Oh, maaf sekali kapten, aku mendapat tugas pencarian orang hilang hari ini." Jawab Petra.

"Baiklah." Katanya sambil mematikan telepon.

"Sial. Sepertinya aku akan meminta bantuan bocah itu saja." Kata Levi dan menekan nomor yang lain.

"Halo, Pak." Jawab suara diseberang.

"Eren, bisa kau jaga anak – anakku? Ada kasus yang harus ku selesaikan." Kata Levi.

"Ah, tentu Pak. Saya akan kesana dalam 30 menit." Kata Eren.

"Dan sebaiknya kau ajak Arlert atau Ackerman." Kata Levi sebelum memutus telepon.

"Papa, apa kau akan pergi hari ini? Ini kan hari libur." Kata Nadine sambil menarik kaos yang dipakai Levi.

"Eren akan datang menjaga kalian. Aku harus bersiap – siap." Kata Levi sambil menggendong Nadine.

"Tapi Mama bilang kau akan mengajak kami belanja hari ini." Kata Nadine sambil memeluk leher Levi erat.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan lama. Dan Eren yang akan mengajak kalian belanja." Kata Levi sambil mengelus rambut hitam Nadine.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Nadine.

"Aku janji, sekarang sambil menunggu Eren kalian bersihkan dulu tubuh kalian. Aku akan memandikan Chris setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan buat kalian." Kata Levi sambil menurunkan Nadine dari gendongannya.

Sementara Nadine dan Alex mandi, Levi memandikan putra bungsunya. Setelah itu dia menyiapkan sarapan sambil menggendong si bungsu yang tengah minum susu. Setelah itu dia memanggil Alex dan Nadine, sementara dia mencari daftar belanja di pintu kulkas. Ketika Nadine dan Alex sarapan dia meletakkan si bungsu dikereta bayi dan mandi. Tepat ketika dia selesai mandi seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Kalian sudah datang. Masuklah." Kata Levi sambil menggendong si bungsu.

"Permisi." Kata Eren.

"Permisi." Kata Mikasa.

"Nadine, Alex, mereka sudah datang." Kata Levi.

Dan terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dapur disertai teriakan seorang gadis kecil dan teriakan seorang anak laki – laki.

"Hahaha, kau telur busuk." Kata Nadine saat sampai disamping sang ayah.

"Kau curang, kalau kau tidak menjegal kakiku aku pasti menang." Kata Alex.

"Kalian berdua hentikan." Kata Levi.

"Maaf, Papa." Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku sedang buru – buru, dan Hanji baru akan kembali besok. Aku akan pulang saat makan siang, jadi aku hanya meminta kalian menjaga mereka sampai makan siang." Kata Levi.

"Umm, memangnya Hanji – san ada dimana?" Tanya Eren.

"Dia sedang liburan bersama Nanaba. Dan ini daftar belanjaan yang mereka butuhkan juga beberapa catatan dari Hanji, mungkin akan berguna saat mereka membuat kericuhan." Kata Levi.

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha." Kata Eren.

"Aku akan menyiapkan keperluan untuk bocah – bocah ini. Kalian duduklah dulu." Kata Levi sambil pergi menuju kamar anak – anaknya sambil menggendong si bungsu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan minum untuk Paman." Kata Alex sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Paman Eren, dia siapa? Dia pacarmu ya? Dan dimana Paman Armin? " Tanya Nadine sambil berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Eh? Umm, Namanya Mikasa Ackerman dan Paman Armin sedang sangat sibuk karena Mama mu tengah liburan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang." Kata Eren sambil mengelus rambut Nadine. Mikasa hanya bisa blushing disamping Eren.

"Jadi, apa kalian sedang berkencan?" Tanya Nadine penuh antusias.

"Mereka sudah pasti berkencan, tidak perlu bertanya yang tidak – tidak." Kata Alex yang muncul dibelakang Nadine sambil membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Diamlah, aku kan bertanya pada Paman Eren. Bukan padamu." Kata Nadine sambil menoleh pada Alex.

"Lagipula, kau ini seperti kurang kerjaan saja bertanya hal yang tidak penting begitu." Kata Alex sarkas.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Apa itu salah? Kata Mama, manusia pasti memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar jadi itu wajar. Dan kalau semua manusia itu seperti dirimu aku yakin dunia ini tidak akan bergerak. Dan lagi.. " Kata Nadine sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Aku dan Mikasa hanya berteman." Kata Eren berusaha melerai.

"Kalau kau percaya begitu saja, sudah ku pastikan tingkat evolusi otakmu itu lambat." Kata Alex dengan nada dingin menusuk. Dan pertengkaran pun berlanjut.

'Uwah, semakin hari dia semakin mirip ayahnya dan Nadine semakin mirip Hanji - san.' Batin Eren.

'Dia mirip sekali dengan kapten Levi, mengerikan.' Batin Mikasa.

"Kalau begitu, kami memang berkencan, apa kau puas?" kata Mikasa telak yang membuat Nadine dan Eren menoleh pada Mikasa secara bersamaan. Alex hanya diam dan duduk disofa berhadap – hadapan dengan Eren dan Mikasa.

"Kulihat kalian sudah akrab, baguslah. Ini beberapa keperluan untuknya dan kalian bisa makan siang diluar. Gunakan saja ini dan ini catatan dariku. Kalau salah satu dari mereka hilang cari saja Mike dan kalau mereka bosan cari saja Moblit atau Arlert." Kata Levi sambil memberikan si bungsu pada Eren.

Setelah meminum minuman yang disajikan Alex, Eren dan Mikasa berdiri dari posisi duduknya secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Kata Nadine penuh semangat.

"Baik, kalau begitu kami berangkat." Kata Eren sambil menggendong si bungsu sambil menenteng tas berisi keperluannya.

"Papa, kau tidak akan lama kan?" Tanya Nadine.

"Hn, bersenang – senanglah dan jangan membuat mereka berdua repot." Kata Levi.

"Sampai jumpa, Papa." Kata Alex.

"Sampai jumpa, dan awasi kakakmu." Bisik Levi yang dibalas anggukan Alex.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju pusat kota yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka. Mereka segera memasuki sebuah supermarket besar dan berbelanja sesuai daftar yang diberikan Levi. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berputar – putar disupermarket itu, hingga trolly yang mereka bawa hampir penuh oleh barang belanjaan mereka.

"Aku akan membayar ini semua dikasir, jadi kalian tunggu disana bersama Mikasa ya?" Kata Eren.

Nadine dan Alex berlari menuju Mikasa yang tengah menggendong adik mereka. Setelah sampai di samping Mikasa Nadine menggandeng tangan Mikasa dan berjalan manjauhi antrian dikasir. Kemudian saat Eren sudah selesai membayar belanjaan mereka dikasir dia pun bergegas menuju Mikasa dan anak – anak Levi berdiri.

"Kita akan kemana lagi, jam makan siang masih 2 jam lagi." Kata Eren sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Es krim." Teriak Nadine antusias.

"Ide bagus, aku juga mau es krim." Kata Alex antusias.

'Mereka jadi mirip Hanji – san sekarang.' Batin Eren.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli es krim." Kata Eren.

Diperjalanan menuju stand es krim mereka dikejutkan oleh beberapa teman satu divisi mereka. Connie, Jean, Christha, Sasha, Ymir dan Reiner tengah berjalan, sebelum Jean mendadak tersedak karena melihat pamandangan yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

"Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Christha.

"Ah, itu kan Mikasa dan Eren. OOOII, EREN, MIKASA!" seru Sasha memanggil keduanya.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian disini. Dan mereka ini siapa? Sepertinya mereka mirip dengan seseorang ya?" Tanya Connie.

"Bocah laki – laki itu mirip sekali dengan Kapten Levi ya hanya saja rambutnya tidak hitam, dan gadis cilik ini agak mirip Hanji – san dan juga agak mirip Kapten Levi, benar tidak?" Kata Ymir.

"Ahaha, mereka memang anak – anak kapten dan Hanji – san kok." Kata Eren.

"Hee? Yang benar? Dan si kecil itu juga?" Kata Reiner sedikit heran.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar berita di kantor? Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Ymir.

"Aku kan bukan tipe penggosip." Kata Reiner membela diri.

"Kalian ini siapa? Kalian pasti teman – teman paman dan Mikasa?" Tanya Nadine.

"Paman?" Tanya Connie.

"Iya, paman Eren. Umm, Paman, apa mereka mengerti bahasa manusia?" Tanya Nadine sambil menarik jaket Eren.

'Uwah, meski wajahnya imut, cara bicaranya mirip dengan kapten.' Batin Connie.

"Hehe, mereka ini satu divisi denganku juga Mikasa." Jelas Eren.

"Satu divisi dengan paman ya?" Tanya Nadine yang disambut dengan anggukan Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu ya. Jadi, kalian ini bawahan Papa juga?" Tanya Alex yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

'Uwah, dia lebih mirip Kapten. Wajah dan cara bicaranya pun sama.' Batin Ymir.

"Paman, ayo beli es krim." Ajak Nadine.

"Kalian tidak ingin beli juga?" Tanya Alex.

"Eh? Kalau begitu kita beli bersama – sama. Kau ingin rasa apa saja?" Kata Connie.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun bergegas ke sebuah café terdekat dan makan es krim di sana. Para gadis memutuskan untuk berbelanja baju dan sepatu. Dan yang tinggal hanya empat pria dan 3 anak kecil. Sesampainya disana si bungsu mendadak menangis. Mereka pun bingung bukan main.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil sih." Kata Jean panik.

"Aku juga belum pernah mengurusinya." Kata Eren.

"Bagaimana ini? Eren, lakukan sesuatu." Kata Connie.

"Paman, baca catatan yang diberikan Papa." Kata Alex tenang sambil terus makan eskrim.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, mana ya? Ah, ini dia. _'kalau Chris menangis dengan keras berikan susu, dan setelah itu menepuk – nepuk punggungnya lembut.'_ Berikan dia susu." Kata Eren.

"Dimana susunya?" Tanya Jean panik.

"Didalam tas." Kata Eren, sambil terus menenangkan Chris.

"Bagaimana cara membuatnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini harus diapakan." Kata Jean sambil memegang kaleng susu dan dot.

"Tuang susunya dalam botol, terus tambahkan air panas." Kata Connie.

"Apa benar begitu caranya?" Tanya Reiner sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?" Tanya Armin yang tidak sengaja melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di sebuah sudut dikafe itu.

"ARMIN !" teriak keempat orang imbisil itu bersamaan.

Karena kaget Chris menangis semakin kencang. Dan mereka semakin panik.

"Jangan berteriak, dia menangis semakin kencang dasar bodoh." Kata Jean.

"Kau juga ikutan berteriak, bukan?" Kata Connie tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua hentikan, dia menangis makin kencang." Kata Reiner sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Sementara mereka bertengkar, Nadine dan Alex berlari menghampiri Armin.

"PAMAN ARMIN !" Seru Nadine dan Alex.

"Armin, tolong buatkan susu untuknya." Kata Eren sambil menunjuk Chris yang saat ini ada digendongannya.

"Eh? Memangnya kalian tidak bisa?" Tanya Armin.

"Kalau bisa sudah ku lakukan dari tadi. Sudah cepat lakukan sana." Kata Jean.

"Baiklah, apa kalian bisa membantuku? Aku kan tidak tahu berapa takarannya." Kata Armin sambil tersenyum kepada Nadine dan Alex.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Nadine dengan wajah berbinar.

Tidak kurang 2 menit kemudian susu sudah jadi, dan setelah Chris meminumnya dia pun mulai tenang dan mulai mengantuk. Semuanya bernafas dengan lega. Dan untungnya kafe belum terlalu ramai, jadi kericuhan yang terjadi tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain.

"Armin, kau hebat sekali bisa bekerjasama dengan bocah – bocah itu." Bisik Connie.

"Eh? Tidak juga. Mereka anak – anak yang pintar." Kata Armin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan bocah – bocah itu?" Tanya Reiner.

"Bagaimana? Hmm, lebih sabar dan bersikap tenang seperti levi – san mungkin." Jawab Armin sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hee, kau tahu banyak ya?" Puji Jean.

"Eh? Tidak juga, habis aku sering dititipi Hanji – san menjemput dan menjaga mereka berdua sih." Kata Armin.

"Kalau kau? Bukannya kau juga pernah diberi tugas kapten menjaga mereka?" Tanya Jean pada Eren.

"Oh, memang benar aku sering ditugasi menjaga anak – anak ini, tapi tidak pernah merepotkan, dan itu pun hanya sampai sebelum makan siang." Jelas Eren sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Chris dengan pelan.

"Wah, kalian berdua sama – sama menghadapi masa – masa yang sulit ya?" kata Connie.

"Eh? Begitu ya?" jawab Armin.

"Oh, iya. Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Nadine dan Alex, kemana mereka?" Tanya Reiner.

"Nadine ya? Dia ada disa – " Jean menunjuk sebuah sudut ruangan.

"Gawat, dia tidak ada. Dimana anak itu?" Kata Jean panik.

"Kau jangan bercanda, muka kuda." Kata Eren.

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA IDIOT !" Teriak Jean.

"Shhh, dasar bodoh pelankan suaramu. Kau bisa membangunkannya nanti." Kata Connie sambil menunjuk Chris yang digendong Eren.

"Lalu Alex dimana?" Tanya Armin.

"Aku disini. Ada apa? Kenapa Paman begitu panik?" Tanya Alex yang berdiri disamping meja.

"Apa kau melihat Nadine?" Tanya Armin.

"Oh? Dia tadi keluar, katanya Cuma sebentar, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali ya?" Kata Alex.

'Dia tenang sekali.' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Paman Eren, apa Papa tadi berpesan sesuatu?" Tanya Alex.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah, jika salah satunya hilang cari saja Mike." Kata Eren.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Alex.

"Haa, benar juga. Ayo kita cari Mike – san." Kata Connie.

"Benar juga ! bagaimana kalau kita telepon saja?" Tanya Jean.

"Ide bagus. Berapa nomornya?" Tanya Reiner.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Jean.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang tahu?" Tanya Reiner.

Dan semuanya menggelengkan kepala. Reiner hanya bisa menepuk keningnya.

"Alex, apa kau tahu nomor telepon paman mike?" Tanya Armin.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Paman, kalau tidak segera dicari nanti Papa bisa marah besar." Kata Alex.

"Sial, kalau begitu kita berpencar saja." Kata Jean.

"Aku setuju. Kau kearah barat, aku kearah selatan, Eren kau kearah utara, Jean kearah timur dan Armin menjaga Alex dan Chris." Kata Connie.

"Baiklah, Armin ini kau gendong Chris." Kata Eren sambil menyerahkan Chris pada Armin.

"Hati – hati ya." Kata Armin.

Keempat pria tadi berjalan bersamaan keluar dari kafe dan mulai berpencar sesuai arah yang sudah dibagi tadi. Tak lama kemudian para gadis kembali kekafe dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Armin berada disana dengan Alex dan Chris.

"Eh? Armin, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan dimana empat orang idiot itu?" Tanya Ymir.

"Mereka pergi keluar mencari Nadine." Jawab Armin.

"Nadine menghilang? Gawat, kalau kapten tahu. Kita harus membantu mereka." Kata Sasha.

"Armin, bisakah kau menceritakan kronologi dari awal?" tanya Mikasa.

"Hmm, jadi…."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Armin, para gadis itu sepakat untuk mencari Nadine membantu keempat teman pria mereka. Mereka sudah berputar – putar mencari Nadine selama hampir satu jam. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kafe, dan menunggu adanya keajaiban.

"Bagaimana ini, waktu makan siang hampir usai dan kita belum menemukan Nadine?" kata Connie.

"Kalau kapten tahu, dia tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup tenang." Kata Reiner.

"Bukankah ini tanggung jawab Eren dan Mikasa. Jadi, kita boleh merasa tenang." Kata Ymir yang disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Tetapi aku kehilangan Nadine juga karena kalian, kalian harus ikut bertanggung jawab." Kata Eren.

"Sudah tidak perlu bertengkar. Ini salah kita semua." Kata Mikasa.

Mendengar perkataan Mikasa mereka terdiam sebentar, tapi setelah beberapa menit hening mereka bertengkar kembali, saling menyalahkan. 10 menit kemudian, Connie berkata bahwa ia melihat Nadine.

"Aku melihat Nadine." Kata Connie.

"Hee, dimana?" tanya Eren.

"Di – disana, tapi kau tidak akan mau kesana." Kata Connie sambil menunjuk jarinya ke seberang jalan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jean.

"Li – lihat, Nadine bersama ka – kapten." Kata Connie.

"Jangan bercanda.. Dimana kau…" kata – kata Jean langsung terhenti ketika melihat keseberang, sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan tajam dari seberang. Suasana mendadak Horor. Disebelah pria itu seorang gadis kecil melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar Jean melambaikan tangannya.

"Se – sebaiknya kita kembali ke kafe tadi. Da – dan segera minta maaf." Kata Connie.

"Ahaha, ayo kita kembali. Aku tidak bisa menebak hukuman apa yang akan kita dapatkan nanti." Kata Reiner sambil berjalan lemas dan tertawa garing.

Keempat pria tadi dan 4 orang gadis yang bersama mereka sampai dikafe tadi. Disebuah sudut tengah duduk 3 orang pria sambil berbincang. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika seorang pria berambut hitam tiba – tiba berdiri dan menatap mereka. Alih – alih ingin minta maaf, mereka hanya bisa mematung.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga mereka. Duduklah." Kata Pria itu dingin.

"BAIK KAPTEN." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Hm." Kata Pria itu sambil mengangguk.

Mereka pun duduk dimeja tidak jauh dari tiga pria tadi. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Mereka juga mendapati Armin tengan bermain dengan Nadine dan Alex. Sedangkan Chris tengah di pangku Mike. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur tidak mendapat hukuman hanya karena membiarkan anak kapten divisi mereka menghilang. Mereka pun bisa meminum teh dan makan siang dengan tenang. Satu jam kemudian Eren dan teman – temannya pamit untuk pulang. Saat berbalik, mereka mendengar seorang gadis kecil memanggil mereka.

"PAMAN !" teriak gadis itu.

Sontak kelima pria menoleh menghadap ke arah asal suara tadi. Mereka mendapati seorang gadis kecil tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih karena Paman sudah mau mencariku." Kata Nadine.

"Sama – sama." Kata Eren yang berjongkok dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Sampai jumpa. Besok kita main lagi ya." Katanya sambil berlari menuju ayah dan saudaranya.

The End?

Oke, sekian dulu cerita dari saya. Sejujurnya kritik sangat tidak dianjurkan disini, karena gak ada yang namanya kritik membangun. Tapi bukan berarti gak boleh review, flame atau semacamnya. Hanya tidak dianjurkan saja, nikmati saja setiap ketidaksempurnaan yang saya buat. Mungkin ada kejadian yang sengaja di skip, karena tujuan awal memang hanya dibuat oneshot dengan jumlah kata sedikit. Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan meninggalkan jejak, dan terimakasih yang udah nyempetin baca tapi tidak meninggalkan apa – apa. Sampai jumpa.


	2. omake

DAY OFF

Shingeki no Kyojin AU fanfiction

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Hola, naoko desu.. saya kembali dengan omake day off, kali ini kita intip kemana Nadine pergi dan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Papa Levi. Enjoy it readers..

 **Author's Note** : Review tidak diwajibkan, kalau bisa gak usah ngritik macem2, arigatou gozaimasu..

OMAKE

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau yang tidak asing." Kata seorang pria jangkung.

"Ada apa Mike?" tanya sang Komandan.

"Hmm, tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya saja baunya tidak asing." Kata Pria yang dipanggil Mike tadi.

"Aku tidak menemukan ada petunjuk lain. Aku menyimpulkan dia bunuh diri." kata Levi sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

"Hmm, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Irvin.

"Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu, kita perlu melakukan penyidikan lebih lanjut. Ada apa Mike?" kata Levi.

"Ah, aku tahu. Ini bau putrimu Levi." Kata Mike.

"Apa maksudmu? Nadine bersama…" Levi sedikit tersentak melihat Putrinya berada diantara kerumunan banyak orang.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Kata Levi sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"PAPA !" teriak gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana adikmu?" tanya Levi sambil berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si gadis kecil.

"Aku sedang sangat bosan, jadi aku keluar diam – diam. Tidak tahunya aku sudah sampai disini. Dan ketika melihat banyak mobil polisi disini, aku yakin papa ada disini." Kata Gadis itu sambil nyengir.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan adikmu bersama Eren?" tanya Levi.

"Hehe, iya." Kata Nadine tersenyum lebar.

"Levi, ada apa? Eh, Nadine apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Irvin yang berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"PAMAN IRVIN." Kata Nadine sambil berlari menuju Irvin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau kesini dengan siapa? Dengan Mama mu ya?" tanya Irvin sambil berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya. Nadine hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Irvin yang bingung mendongak menatap Levi yang sudah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia kabur. Hanji sedang liburan, jadi aku meminta bantuan Eren untuk menjaga mereka. Aku tidak menyangka gadis kecil ini bisa lolos dari penjagaan Eren dan Ackerman." Jelas Levi.

"Oh, begitu. Anak pintar, kau bisa lolos dari penjagaan dua orang polisi. Haha." Kata Irvin tertawa.

"Hmm, empat Polisi dan satu Dokter." Kata Nadine membenarkan sambil nyengir

Irvin memandang Levi bingung. Levi hanya diam dalam mode default seakan sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Anakmu punya bakat yang luar biasa. Bagaimana kalau dia kau masukkan dalam unit interpol?" Bisik Irvin pada Levi.

"Tch, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Dan tolong jangan memujinya." Kata Levi.

"Jadi, apa kita sudahi saja hari ini? " tanya Mike yang keluar dari gedung.

"PAMAN MIKE. Aku rindu sekali denganmu." Kata Nadine menghampiri Mike.

"Ohoho, Nadine. Benarkah kau merindukanku?" kata Mike sambil mengangkat tubuh Nadine dan menggendongnya.

"Iya, habisnya Papa tidak mau mengajak kami ke kantor." Kata Nadine.

"Hmm, kita lanjutkan setelah makan siang. Dan tolong pasang garis polisi disekitar sini, dan bawa mayatnya ke bagian Forensik." Perintah Irvin.

"SIAP PAK." Kata semua polisi itu.

"Nadine, dimana adik – adikmu dan Eren?" tanya Levi.

"Dikafe Florist." Kata Nadine yang ada digendongan Mike.

"Kafe itu ada dua blok dari sini. Kita berjalan kaki saja." kata Irvin.

"Ide bagus, kebetulan sekali sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga." Kata Mike sambil menurunkan Nadine dari gendongannya.

Dan mereka pun berjalan kaki menuju kafe yang disebutkan Nadine. Saat mereka berjalan menuju Kafe itu Nadine mendadak berhenti. Levi yang menggandeng Nadine juga berhenti, menunduk menatap putrinya yang memandang seberang jalan. Levi mengalihkan pandangannya keseberang jalan dan melihat anak buahnya sedang bertengkar. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadiran mereka, Nadine melambaikan tangannya dan Levi menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan, Nadine. Besok akan kuberi mereka pelajaran." Kata Levi sambil menarik tangan Nadine.

"Eh, jangan Papa. Aku yang bersalah. Mereka pasti mencariku." Kata Nadine lirih tapi masih cukup jelas di telinga Levi.

"Iya, Levi jangan begitu keras pada mereka. Bukankah mereka bawahanmu. Untuk kali ini bebaskan saja mereka." Kata Irvin.

Levi memilih diam mendengarkan. Sesampainya di kafe Nadine menghampiri Chris dan Alex yang bersama dengan Armin. Armin meminta maaf pada Levi karena tidak menjaga Nadine dengan baik. Levi hanya menganggukkan kepala dan duduk di sudut ruangan diikuti Irvin dan Mike yang sudah menggendong Chris. Ketika Eren dan teman – temannya tiba dikafe, alih – alih ingin memarahi mereka Levi berjalan menghampiri mereka dan hanya berkata

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga mereka. Duduklah."

"BAIK KAPTEN." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Hm." Kata Pria itu sambil mengangguk.

THE END?


End file.
